Asking for Trouble
by Stevk
Summary: What do you get if you cross a failed marriage and a mad family with an affair and an escort? Well one thing is for sure you're Asking for Trouble. So… watching the film Wedding Date and it got me thinking. What if I switched Kat for Rose? Amy for Lily? Nick for-NO I WON'T SPILL! M because the film is too. Quite a few pairs, but if you read it now it will spoil the plot.
1. Just the beginning

_Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't check the formatting. Here you go and the second chapter will be here in a couple of days. _㈎4

**Disclaimer - The Harry Potter characters aren't mine and the plot isn't mine either it's Elizabeth Young's and Dana Fox's. What is mine, are the words, all mine, mine, mine. Ok I'll let you read it now.**

Asking for Trouble by Stevk

_Chapter 1: Just the beginning_

"… You have reached Rose's phone, please leave a message after the tone" – **'Beep'.**

"Hi Rose, it's Kat from Hire-a-Wizard. We are sorry that the man you were expected couldn't come. He had a family funeral to go to, but I have spoken to the replacement, and he is fully aware of your situation. He has been told to expect the tickets and such this morning. I believe you already have the address to send those to. He asked me to relay the message that your ex is going to wish he never let you go. You will meet him on the plane, of course he'll be sitting near you. If you need anything ring, if not, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. Pay him in cash by the end of the trip. Have a safe journey and enjoy yourselves. Bye."

Rose had woken up early. Maybe it was her nerves, maybe it was excitement-nah, scratch that; it was nerves. After a shower, she checked she had everything she needed. The last thing she wanted was the flame-headed crowd that was her family, to gang up on her, take the mickey or annoy her in any way. Oh, how she despised having to be with them, I guess her Grandpa Arthur wasn't too bad, and Roxanne was ok even if a bit mad, but Lily had annoyed her ever since-

**DING DONG.**

The doorbell jolted Rose from her thoughts. Remembering the voice mail she'd listened to she ran to the hall way yelling, "Just a minute."

Quickly scribbling on the envelope the address, the contents and her name. Yanking open the door she found a young man with a shiny bike leaning on his hip, dressed in cycling gear, with a satchel hanging at his side

"Hi, I'm here to collect your stuff and take it to the hotel room. We discussed it all on the phone."

"Oh right." Rose was clearly distracted.

"So can I have the envelope?" he asked trying to be polite, but obviously irritated

"Oh right," she handed it over, "it's plane tickets. My cousin is getting married and my ex is the best man."

"Umm, ok. But you need to let go."

Poor Rose hadn't realised that she was clutching the edge of the paper with such force the bike boy was struggling to pry it from her grasp.

When he finally succeeded, he sat on the saddle and cycled down the street.  
_

Half an hour later the taxi arrived. The unfortunate driver had a hard time lifting Rose's matching baby blue suitcases into the car and found it even more of a challenge to make it all fit.

An hour later, Rose was waiting for boarding, having already checked in, gotten through security and located the gate. She resisted the urge to buy whisky from duty free, because she knew one of her cousin would tease her.

Just over a quarter of an hour afterwards, she was sitting in her seat in the first class section of the plane. The lady next to her peered across the narrow aisle, looking at the flight safety and exits booklet on Rose's lap.

"First flight?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh no," Rose answered, "it's my cousin's wedding and my ex-fiancé is the best man. I want to know where the exits are in case I chicken out."

The lady gave her a funny look then an awkward smile, before looking away. Rose internally kicked herself, anxiety was getting the better of her.

In an attempt to hide this, she walked over to the flight hostess and asked for a glass of champagne. Once again she explained her horrible scenario.

"My date's going to be in 27B," Rose ended taking yet another gulp of the drink.

"Hello 27B," the slim brunette said, raising her perfect eyebrow.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw a tall figure seating himself in the chair behind her own place.

She almost gasped. The guy had a gorgeous build, muscular, but not stocky; he was wearing a neat suit and a pale turquoise-green tie; and his eyes were a piercing silvery with a tiny hint of green.

_He's familiar_, Rose thought. She realised why when he told her his name.

* * *

Heya guys,

Hope it was good, more coming of course. Please review to let me know, where I can improve, if it was worth your time and any mistakes I've made. I want to hear all of it. Favourite-ing and following helps and are appreciated too, but reviews are even better.

School will be starting again soon, so I will write as often as I can.

Love you all, _~Stevk xx _㈶0


	2. On the plane

Thanks to Marauderette 101, Glassycry, Happyfuntime15 and sahara88 for following.  
Thanks to XxScissorLuv13xX for the favourite.  
Thanks to Alleaf and Glassycry for reviewing, I'll take your comments on board.  
Of course thank you, you are reading this, and it means the world to me that someone is interested in my stories.  
_

**Disclaimer - The Harry Potter characters aren't mine and the plot isn't entirely mine either it's Elizabeth Young's and Dana Fox's. What is mine are the words, the idea to put the two above together and the background stories of most of the characters; those ****_are_**** all mine. Oh right the story ;p**

* * *

Asking for Trouble by _Stevk_

_Chapter 2: It's you_

"Rose Weasley, I assume," the blonde haired, sliver eyed, well built, pale skinned-, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, if you remember."

"Yes, I know. I wasn't expecting you of all people. I was expecting a charming wizard, who my family will believe I'm in love with, who will rub my fiancé's face with what he's missing. I was not expecting the boy who I competed with for four years to turn up now of all times and…" she trailed of realising how very doomed she was.

Remembering back to her years at Hogwarts, to the memories she had tried to suppress since the beginning of sixth-year. It got better through the years, but she and Malfoy had been at each other's necks since they first met outside the Great Hall before the Sorting. No matter how hard she tried to ignore conflict he guaranteed to wind her up.

~Their first year

The new first-years were gathering in the hallway of the magnificent castle and Rose tried to be pleasant to Scorpius. In her head she didn't want to, she knew the stories from the war and wanted to put the Malfoy's in their place (her parents and Uncle Harry were way too nice to do that when they had the chance). But her mother had told her to try to be nice because he didn't make the mistakes his father and grandparents made.

She held out her hand and was about to say "Hi", when he stopped chewing on the green apple in his hand (he threw it down the stairs we'd just walked up), stood up straight off the wall and smirked.

"Red hair and freckles; you must be a Weasley. The clean, unpatched robes are an improvement to what I've heard of your father and his kind, but I shan't make a judgement too early. That was always the downfall of my father and grandfather, I won't be doing the same" he sneered in her face.

"Well you must be a Malfoy. If I'm honest, I cannot tell much of a difference between you and them," Rose snapped back, "all greasy haired with slimy personalities and too much gold for anyone's liking. From what I have heard of your father and _his kind_, you are lucky to have been offered a place here."

Her comment earned an OOHHH! from their new peers.

"I was told you had your mother's brains. You must be incredibly smart to play the_ 'Your-a-spawn-of-Death-Eater's'_ card. Haven't heard that one before. There are plenty of differences, for one my hair is not greasy, two I am very good looking, three the intelligence I possess is more than enough to rival yours. Regardless, I have plenty to say about your family, Flame Brain, but I'll be kind and give you chance to try and be civil. How about we start over?"

He bowed and looked up cheekily with his back still bent. After a few seconds of a hating glare versus a mischievous smirk, he returned to his normal height, looking down on Rose, with his silvery gaze.

Rose rolled her eyes, prepared to make a sarcastic comment, hex him or both. Whether it be unfortunate or not, she heard someone clear their throat and she whipped around to see Professor McGonagall addressing them all.

"Follow me," the elderly witch commanded.

~Back to the present

"You still have that fire I remember from all those years ago; years that I would prefer if you put behind us," Scorpius looked remorseful.

_I could be honest, tell him I had a crush on him, and I might scare him off_, thought Rose. It was more than a rush and she knew it. When he had left at the end of forth-year she had been crushed, but hid it away, occupying herself with cousins. Rumour had it, his grandfather wanted him to move to Durmstrang. That was also the explanation founded for his sitting his major OWLs a year early, so he could get in.

"Fine. But only to spare me more embarrassment at Lily's wedding."

Oh Merlin, this has got to be worse than facing my parents, cousins and Lysander alone.

"I promise I will make Lysander very sorry. He'll wish he never left you and boy he will know what he's missing. It's what you're paying for after all," Scorpius sounded very sincere.

"Right." Rose sat down, left to battle with her thoughts until she had a headache, the kind of migraine you just know no amount of magic of Muggle medicine could fix. It was that sort of pounding that brought on a painful sleep, in which her mind magnified Rose's problems into her own apocalypse. Jumping out one of the emergency exits had crossed her mind before she fell asleep in her cosy first-class seat, with her pretend boyfriend and ex-enemy behind her, flying towards a week of self-induced chaos.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. I'll update soon.

Love always, ~Stevk xx


End file.
